


Peaches

by Anonymous



Category: Il Gattopardo | The Leopard - Giuseppe Tomasi di Lampedusa
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Even the dog knows this is a bad idea.





	

The lush skin of the ripe peach breaks under Angelica's bite. Concetta watches, entranced, as the rich juice drips down Angelica's face before her tongue wipes it, stealing the sweetness back for herself.

Concetta knows the Prince is obsessed with this girl, flush and fulsome in the blossom of her youth. She knows her own reticent ways do not entice men the same way. She knows this contretemps cannot end well for anyone. Even the dogs sees this.

Today, all she she wants to know is how it feels to be the peach, loved and devoured by Angelica's perfect lips.


End file.
